


Being Part of Your Future

by bubblemiyabi



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite winning the gold medal, Yuzuru isn't exactly happy because a certain someone has been avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Part of Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Yuzuru and Javier, and first time writing English fanfic! All comments, feedbacks and suggestions are welcomed, and please bear with me as English isn't my native language :)

After checking his phone for a gazillion times, Yuzuru puts it down on his bed with a sigh.

 

“Still nothing?”

 

Tatsuki turns his head and asks his younger roommate.

 

It’s been a week since the free skate. Javier did congratulate him and they did share a hug backstage. But Yuzuru hasn’t either seen or heard from Javier ever since.

 

 

\---------

 

 

They went from being complete strangers with language barriers to training partners. It also took quite some times for the polite Japanese skater to drop formalities around Javier before they became friends who could play jokes with each other. Not a fan of casual touching, Yuzuru actually forgot when did he start initiating hugs with Javier instead of just accepting them or offering a handshake or high hive.

 

The two had gotten closer to the point where both were aware of the fact that there was something more to their friendship than being training partners, but neither had the courage to admit it. After one of those late-night practices, however, Javier was waiting for Yuzuru outside the locker room.

 

He finally decided that he could no longer stay silent and he would probably kill himself for it if Yuzuru were to introduce him to whoever he’s in love with someday in the near future. With twinkling eyes wide opened and slightly taken back --- at least that moment --- Yuzuru held his water bottle tightly to his chest and the initial fear came back to Javier.

 

The last thing he wanted to happen was losing Yuzuru’s friendship.

 

“I understand if you don’t like it, and you don’t need to answer me right away. Just… I just felt like I needed to let it out somehow, because being with you every---”

 

Before Javier could finish the sentence, he found himself in the tight and quiet embrace of Yuzuru.

Lightly stroking the younger skater’s soft hairs, Javier smiled.

 

They began dating about 4 months before Sochi Olympics.

 

 

\---------

 

 

Of course his coach understands, and his friends understand. Although he’s not yet ready to tell his family about his new relationship with Javier, his family adores Javier so much. Yuzuru believes his family will be accepting as long as he proves to them that he and Javier are serious with each other.

 

“We’ve always been good friends. I want both of us to get better as we compete together, I want both of us to stand on Olympic podium.”

 

Yuzuru remembers himself once saying that to a Japanese news media, and Javier knows because they’ve talked about it. Javier looked like he’s taking the fourth place finish well, but Yuzuru knew deep down that Javier wanted an Olympics medal too much.

 

Yuzuru can’t help thinking that Javier is avoiding him in an attempt to hide disappointment, and that his dream of standing on the Olympic podium with Javier is the very reason of the other’s missing in action.

 

 

\---------

 

 

“For God’s sake, you should go out with us tonight.”

 

Being the first Japanese as well as the first figure skater representing an Asian country to win gold medal in the men’s event at Winter Olympics, Yuzuru’s daily schedules are mostly packed with interviews. Every day when he comes back from answering tons of repetitive questions over and over again and dealing with intrusive fans, he misses Javier so much and the distance between them is making the brand new gold medalist very sad.

 

He knows that he shouldn’t be feeling this way, because he knows just how many people would kill for winning a gold medal at Olympics and how much this medal means to his country and hometown Sendai. But now an Olympic gold medal makes him almost feels like Javier is in a different world.

 

“I don’t feel like going out.”

“We only have like 2 more days in Sochi. Locking yourself up in a room alone and being emo won’t make anything better. Go change.”

 

Just when Tatsuki is going to toss Yuzuru a jacket, there is a knock on the door.

Mao comes in with Daisuke behind her, both dressed in their casual outfits.

 

“Tatsuki-kun you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay good, cause Patrick-kun and others are waiting for us already. Yuzuru-kun, you have a visitor~”

 

For about two seconds Yuzuru isn’t sure why is Mao smiling like that, and then his eyes soon go wide and his mouth slightly opened when Javier slowly walks past Daisuke.

 

“He’s your responsibility now.”

“I know, thanks guys,” Javier replied to Daisuke, not taking his eyes off Yuzuru.

 

A smiling Daisuke leaves Javier with manly pats on the shoulder before stepping out of the room with Mao and Tatsuki.

The two are now alone in Yuzuru’s room. Javier locks the door and turns around to see Yuzuru running toward him, crossing the slender arms around his neck.

 

“I’m glad to see you here…” Yuzuru kisses his lover sweetly on the lips. “I miss you.”

 

Javier smiles against his lips and kisses Yuzuru back, while holding Yuzuru’s waist and walking toward Yuzuru’s bed.

 

“I know, and I miss you too.” Javier said, sitting down next to Yuzuru. “Sorry I haven’t been keeping in touch. There were a couple things on my mind and I consulted with Brian… We need to talk.”

 

For two seconds Yuzuru stays still, before pulling his now tensed body out of Javier’s arms.

 

“…Are you… breaking up with me?”

 

Javier looks at Yuzuru with a dumbstruck face.

 

“What?! No, no!!! Why do you think that???”

“What am I supposed to think??? You stopped calling me and sending messages all of a sudden, I haven’t seen you for days and then you just came in telling me ‘We need to talk.’ … I … I thought I did something wrong…”

 

With a loud sigh, Javier takes Yuzuru in his arms once again and this time a lot tighter. He shouldn’t have done this to Yuzuru, and seeing those eyes on the verge of tears gives him heartache.

 

“I’m so sorry Yuzu. You didn’t do anything wrong and I’m sorry for making you insecure.”

“…Positive?”

“Positive.”

“I thought it’s about, you know, my dream of standing on the podium with you, and all the pressures that come with it.”

 

Javier chuckles, loosening his arms now that Yuzuru is much more relaxed.

 

“To be honest with you, I was disappointed. Disappointed with the fact that I wasn’t able to give you what you wished for.”

 

Yuzuru shakes his head.

 

“It could have gone either way, things happen. It could have been you winning the medal and me not making it. So, what were those things on your mind that kept you away from me? That you chose to talk to Brian instead of me?”

 

With that, Javier turns away, staring at the floor with his fingers crossed.

 

“I… Well, we’ve been through so many competitions together and I’ve seen you winning gold so many times, but this time it’s different. At that moment I wasn’t sure, but it gradually got into me. You’re in a different world now. I know people are already talking about Pyeongchang to you. People, especially people of Japan, will expect you to do only the same from now on, if not better. You will have so much on your shoulders, and I’m so scared of the possibility that having a relationship with me will ruin your career---”

 

“Javi!”

“Let me finish, Yuzu. I freaked out and started to avoid contacts with you like a coward, until I bumped into Akiko the other day. She was very concerned, she asked me if something happed and told me that you weren’t looking so good. So I talked to Brian and took time to clear my mind before coming to see you…”

 

“…And? What do you want to ask me?”

 

Javier glances to the side, seeing Yuzuru’s face as calm as ever.

 

Yuzuru really knows him well.

 

“Whether we like it or not, people will know, and not everyone is as nice and understanding as Brian and our friends. If one day, the world finds out in a way that we have no control over… Like what happened to Brian back then, it’s going to hurt and Brian is actually worried too. I love you, but I don’t want to pressure you with more burdens than you already have. So what I’m trying to say is that… I want to know if you see yourself working with me in this together, in the future.”

 

Time seems to have stopped for Javier when Yuzuru just stares into his eyes. The gold medalist then stands up, walks over to sit on Javier’s laps, gripping Javier even more and burying his face between his lover’s neck and shoulder.

 

“I don’t know about the future, Javi, because I always live in the moment.”

 

Yuzuru murmurs as Javier wraps his arms around Yuzuru’s tiny waist, listening quietly.

 

“But I do know that you’re my present, and you’re the reason for me being here. I don’t see myself going anywhere but here. I don’t plan to either, so no matter what happens, don’t you dare let go of me.”

 

Despite his soft appearance, Yuzuru has always been a strong-willed boy.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu. We’ll talk more about it in details some other times.”

“And promise me next time when there’s something on your mind, that you’ll talk to me instead of leaving me alone? It doesn’t feel good and I’m not made of glass, Javi.”

“Yes sir, and I’m apologizing.”

 

They kiss again with Yuzuru still sitting on Javier’s laps and their tongues dancing in unison. When they pull away from each other, Yuzuru lowers his head with his hands clutching the front of Javier’s shirt.

 

“Yuzu?”

 

Javier asks with concern, because seems like the younger skater is trying to say something.

 

“I… um…Can… can you hold me?”

 

They haven’t had sex in a while, as both of them were focused on preparing for Olympics. Yuzuru misses Javier’s touch and it’s embarrassing, but Yuzuru doesn’t feel like hiding it anymore. In fact, he can’t hide it, not with his cheeks blushing a rather delicate shade of red.

 

“No, not today, and do you know why? Because I want to kiss you and touch you so hard that will make you scream and moan like there’s no tomorrow.” Javier can’t hold back the laughter as he whispering to Yuzuru’s ear and earning a punch from Yuzuru on his stomach.

 

“Don’t tease me like that!”

“Sorry honey, you’re too cute and I just can’t help it. I’ll make it up to you when we get back to Toronto, okay?”

 

And with that, Javier lands a loving peck on Yuzuru’s forehead.

 

They spend the rest of the night lying side by side on Yuzuru’s bed, kissing, cuddling and talking about what happened the last couple days.

 

Catching up is a nice thing to do, even for lovers.

 

“Hey, guess what I was thinking when I skated to Romeo and Juliet.”

“What?”

“You, silly.”

“Really, what an honor.”

 

If there’s one thing Javier can never get over with, he knows it’s going to be Yuzuru’s smile.

 

 

\---------

 

 

The pair leaves Yuzuru’s room, walking in the hallway of the Japanese Olympic House with Javier’s hand on Yuzuru’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll walk you back to the Spanish House.”

“Nah, you need to rest. Besides, that means I would need to walk you back here again and it’s going to be never-ending cycle.”

 

Yuzuru chuckles at the idea --- and it’s actually not a bad idea.

 

When they reach the front gate, they come face to face with Akiko, Tatsuki and Kanako.

 

“Javier-kun!” Kanako waves her hands at Javier with excitement.

“Hey guys! Where are the others?”

“Mao wanted to walk Yuna back to the Korean House so Daisuke tagged along. You leaving already?”

“Yeah it’s late and the Spanish House staffs have been pretty strict, just so we don’t get into trouble.”

 

Javier lifts his hand off Yuzuru’s shoulder, giving the younger boy’s hand a squeeze before letting it go.

No words are exchanged, but the warmth of Javier’s hand and the way he looks at Yuzuru are more than enough.

 

“See you guys at the Gala!”

“Goodnight Javier!”

 

He walks out the Japanese House after bidding the Japanese skaters goodnight. He walks a few steps and turns around to see Yuzuru still standing there. He waves, and then Yuzuru waves back while smiling like an angel.

 

His Yuzuru.

 

With that thought, Javier turns back and walks straight back to the Spanish House. Feeling more at ease than ever, Javier knows he’s finally able to sleep well tonight.

 

 

\---------

 

 

Yuzuru finally turns his attention away from the door, then he sees Akiko looking amused while Kanako trying to hold back laughter.

 

“What?”

“Oh Yuzuru-kun, you should’ve seen your own face.”

 

When a very puzzled Yuzuru is still trying to figure out why his friends are looking at him funny, Tatsuki finds the right words.

 

“I’m saying this because I’m your friend, but um… you know you look like a wife sending husband off to work in the morning.”

“TATSUKI!!!!!”


End file.
